¿Escuchaste el rumor?
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Harry esta resfriado y Draco tiene la culpa de todo. (Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


_Hello mundo!_

 _Tú y yo amamos a este parcito. Y esta petición fluyó como agua entre mis dedos, pero me costó darle un final (siempre me pasa)._

 _Espero que te guste, Beginnerdreams esta es tu petición media._

 _ **Advertencia:** Slash. Post guerra, pero en Hogwarts. Me di el lujo de darle otro final a cierto personaje que aparece :)_

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

 _Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Historia para mi querida Beginnerdreams_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¿Escuchaste el rumor?**

Sorbió su nariz por ¿Décima quinta vez en el día? ¿O habían sido más veces? La cosa es que estaba ahí, en su habitación, encerrado porque se sentía como mierda. Además, estaba seguro, tenía fiebre y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Quería llorar, jamás se había sentido _así_ de mal. Mal en todos los aspectos. Al parecer, Hermione tenía algo de razón; después del estrés que había vivido sus defensas habían bajado hasta este punto.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió venir un estornudo, justo en ese momento, Ron entró con comida en sus brazos.

—Uhm, ¿Harry?

Los ojos verdes, algo rojos, lo miraron —Dime —la garganta le dolía tanto que su voz sonó rasposa.

—Te oyes mal.

Harry lo miró quedamente obviando el hecho de que no solo se veía mal, sino que se sentía _muy_ mal —¿Qué pasa? ¿Deberías estar en clases?

Ron se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, en la entrada evitando cualquier contacto, y es que el tipo de resfriado que tenía Harry era muy contagioso. Eso había dicho madame Pomfrey después de revisarlo, hace tres días.

—Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que debes ir a la enfermería por las pociones. ¡No has ido desde antes de ayer! —Ron lo miró indignado.

¿Ron mirándolo indignado?

Vaya estaba delirando, le habían dicho que eso sucedía cuando la fiebre estaba muy alta.

Y, por supuesto, las pociones. Aquellas de sabor cereza y menta. Las amaba.

—Saben horrible, prefiero morir.

Ron rodó los ojos —Yo solo cumplo, compañero.

Harry asintió y carraspeó antes de contestar —Gracias.

—Si decides salir, recuerda lo que debes hacer.

El moreno bufó. Sí, lo recordaba. Cuando supieron la clase de resfriado que padecía, madame Pomfrey le había pedido amablemente que se realizara, cada vez que saliera, un hechizo para que nadie más se contagiara. Lo único que le faltaba era ponerse uno de esos trajes que usaban los de sanidad para tratarlo.

Estaba realmente cansado de eso y de estar enfermo.

Ron no dijo nada más. Agarró firmemente la comida que llevaba y salió.

Ninguno de sus amigos lo estaba acompañando en estos días de enfermedad.

Suspiró.

¿Había dicho que odiaba estar enfermo? No lo recordaba. Se sentía débil, vulnerable y sensible.

Y todo era por culpa de ¿Adivinen?

Malfoy. Maldito gilipollas.

Todo esto, completito, era su culpa.

Afortunadamente nadie sabía que Malfoy estaba enfermo.

¿Se pueden imaginar qué tipo de rumores surgirían? Además, él estaba utilizando no sé qué hechizos y no sé qué pociones, Harry no lo recordaba. Es más, no recordaba muy bien cómo se había contagiado… o más bien si lo hacía, pero la fiebre le hacía delirar y creía que su mente jugaba con él.

Hizo una mueca acurrucándose más en las sabanas.

Prometió levantarse en algún momento del día, pero ahora solo quería, solo necesitaba, estar así…

…

Por supuesto, nada pudo ser de ese modo.

Inmediatamente después, Neville, Seamus y compañía irrumpieron la habitación hablando tan fuerte y moviéndose en demasía.

Aquello era algo que podría haber soportado estando sano, incluso se hubiese unido a ellos, pero… ahora… solo se limitó a ser un zombie.

Los dejó atrás cuando arrastró los pies a la salida, obvió las caras de espanto y los murmullos.

Solo por este día decidió seguir la recomendación de Ron, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a la enfermería.

Los estudiantes lo miraban como si fuera una plaga con pies, tal vez el rumor de su resfrío se había tergiversado con el boca a boca. No importaba. Se había aplicado el hechizo tal cual se lo habían enseñado.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Madame Pomfrey estaba unas camillas más allá atendiendo a alguien, obviamente debió hacer mucho ruido porque ella inmediatamente hizo una mueca. Uuhm, ni imaginarse el horrible espectáculo que era: ojeroso, sudoroso, ojos un poco rojos y la nariz también, típico resfriado o no tan típico.

—Señor Potter, siéntense en aquella camilla por favor.

Harry decidió no protestar y se sentó en la primera camilla.

La mujer siguió murmurando algo a alguien, se escuchaba irritada, pero la otra persona ni siquiera respondía.

Después de una eternidad escuchó los pasos de la enfermera dirigiéndose hacia él. Sin decir nada y con un movimiento de varita sobre su cuerpo supo de inmediato su estado.

—Como supuse, no ha tomado las pociones.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Harry este resfriado no es peligroso, pero si no te lo cuidas como es debidamente puede traer consecuencias un poco peligrosas.

El ya había escuchado ese sermón hace unos ¿Dos días? ¿O tres?

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Podría dármelas para no volver aquí?

Madame Pomfrey hizo una mueca y se alejó de él —Volveré en un minuto.

Harry se masajeó la cabeza, también le dolía. Se sentía terrible.

El minuto se le hizo eterno. Tanto así que comenzó a escuchar como la otra persona tosía, tosía cada vez más intensamente.

Se mordió el labio y comenzó a contar hasta diez.

Madame Pomfrey no aparecía.

A pesar de sentirse muy mal, decidió moverse y arrastró los pies hacia la persona que seguía tosiendo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al culpable de todos sus males, problemas, desdichas y miles de cosas.

—¿Malfoy? —su voz sonó tan ronca que no parecía la de él.

El otro se removió en la camilla, se quejó y lo miró. Sus ojos grises estaban enrojecidos.

—¡Mierda! —graznó—. Debo tener mucha fiebre para alucinar contigo, Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos. Se apoyó un poco en la camilla porque se estaba mareando.

—¿Ahora soy Potter? —cuestionó. Carraspeó y tragó saliva—. Después de todo lo que ha pasado volvemos a los apellidos, Malfoy.

El rubio hundió su cara en la almohada.

—Te ordeno que te vayas —esperó unos segundos y miró nuevamente—. Eres una alucinación demasiado persistente.

Harry le apretó ligeramente el tobillo y el rubio dio un respingo.

—No soy una alucinación, Malfoy.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahora soy Malfoy?

Y volvieron al mismo punto.

El moreno estaba decidido a irse, pero Draco se veía tan mal. Peor que él, muchísimo peor.

—Draco…

—Mmm…

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que me has hecho alguna vez, Potter.

Y otra vez a los apellidos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Se suponía que tenías las mejores pociones para combatir esta gripe.

—Se suponía que tú y yo nos veríamos anoche.

El moreno parpadeó.

¿Anoche?

—Te recuerdo que… tú terminaste nuestra relación. Supuse que lo de vernos cada sábado había quedado en el olvido —además de que no lo había recordado.

—Yo no terminé nada.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Supongo que para ti decir: "no eres tú, soy yo" no significa terminar.

Draco ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

—Es que… —carraspeó— es que… te mentí porque "eres tú", Potter. Tú tienes la culpa de todo.

—Tú me pegaste este resfriado —enfatizó el moreno.

—Déjame dormir…

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Harry.

—Como quieras, nos ve…

—No. Mejor quédate aquí, no te vayas.

Podría sentirse muy mal, pero la fiebre no lo tenía tan afectado como a Draco.

—Quédate, Potter. No te lo repetiré otra vez.

—Bien. Hazme espacio.

Draco no se movió por lo que Harry se acomodó como pudo en la estrecha camilla.

—Estas muy cálido —murmuró sin pensarlo—, ¿Ya te tomaste la poción?

—Lo hice. Ahora déjame dormir.

De alguna manera, Draco se acomodó sobre Harry y suspiró satisfecho.

—Muy cómodo, ¿No?

El rubio no respondió por lo que Harry pensó que se había dormido.

Bien, esta había sido una jodida magnífica idea. Especialmente si aparecía Madame Pomfrey y los veía _muy_ juntos.

Si eso ocurría todo el secreto se iba al caño y el rumor se esparciría como pólvora.

Ni siquiera estaban juntos.

Habían terminado cuando recién comenzaban los síntomas de sus resfriados.

Su relación había comenzado de la manera menos esperada, Harry lo había ayudado luego de encontrarlo llorando en los baños, habían peleado y Draco terminó con feos cortes en su pecho. En medio de todo eso, surgieron las confesiones y la promesa de ayudarlo.

Lo cumplió. Draco y su madre salieron impunes de todo, excepto Lucius.

Volvieron a Hogwarts, él solo porque Hermione había insistido mucho y Draco por su madre.

No se hablaron en un principio, pero comenzaron a encontrarse en el campo de Quidditch por las noches sin siquiera planearlo.

Y todo se fue dando poco a poco.

—Te extrañé —susurró cerrando los ojos. Tal vez, cinco minutos no le harían mal.

—Eres la alucinación más afectuosa que he tenido de Potter.

…

Harry caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente, habían pasado tres días desde que había visitado la enfermería.

Ya estaba mucho mejor, el descanso y las pociones le estaban haciendo efecto rápidamente.

Esa mañana despertó con muchísima hambre así que decidió levantarse y alcanzar a sus amigos en el Gran Comedor.

A medida que se acercaba, la gente se le quedaba viendo y soltaban risitas tontas. Susurraban algo así como _rumor._

Los ignoró, hoy se sentía de buen ánimo. ¡Ya podía respirar sin dificultad!

Siguió su camino y mientras más se acercaba, más personas susurraban señalándolo y riendo.

 _¿Escuchaste el rumor?_

Esa era pregunta que se hacían unos a otros.

Entró al Gran Comedor solo para encontrar a medio colegio esparcido por las diferentes mesas, juntos y cuchicheando.

Ron y Hermione estaban ahí, inclinados, cuchicheando también.

Alguien notó su presencia y las palabras en general se fueron callando. Tuvieron que seguir con el desayuno.

Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó a sus amigos. Inmediatamente notó la distancia que tomaban.

Seguía enfermo, sí, pero tenía los hechizos puestos todavía.

Podía escuchar cuchicheos bajos cerca.

—¿Me pueden decir que pasa? —murmuró bajo.

Se miraron, como si midieran en silencio sus propias palabras, y luego lo miraron a él.

—¿Escuchaste el rumor, Harry? —preguntó Hermione. Inclinándose un poco hacia él.

—Llevo casi una semana encerrado, Hermione, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Ron carraspeó y se rascó la cabeza. El Gran Comedor volvió a enmudecerse, como si todos estuviesen esperando que dijera algo.

Ni Hermione ni Ron volvieron a hablar, solo se dedicaron a revolver su desayuno.

Harry de pronto se sintió mareado y empujó lo que había aparecido frente a él, ya no tenía hambre.

Las lechuzas se hicieron presentes en ese momento y los cuchicheos fueron reemplazados por el trino de las aves.

Una carta calló sobre entre sus manos y la abrió con rapidez.

Podría reconocer la letra sobre cualquier otra.

 _¿Escuchaste el rumor?_

 _Si es así, tenemos que hablar._

 _Te espero en la biblioteca. ¡Ahora!_

 _D. M._

—¿Vas a responder mi pregunta? —miró a Hermione mientras arrugaba el pergamino.

La chica alejó su comida también y lo miró.

—Seamus escuchó a Lavender decir que tú y Malfoy estaban saliendo.

Ron se rio entre dientes sin ningún tipo de humor.

—De hecho, todos la escuchamos. ¿Sabías que Ernie y ella están saliendo?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el rumor?

—Ernie está ayudando a madame Pomfrey en la enfermería.

Oh.

Oh joder.

—¿Es verdad?

Harry carraspeó.

Intentó formular alguna respuesta, pero de pronto tuvo la garganta seca.

Todo estaba en silencio, todos estaban esperando que respondiera.

—Tengo que irme —susurró. Se levantó y pudo escapar por las puertas. Los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más fuerte.

…

Rumbo a la biblioteca se encontró con las mismas miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos.

 _¿Escuchaste el rumor?,_ luego risitas.

 _¿Será verdad lo que dijo Lavender?_

No se detuvo a seguir escuchando más, los ignoró cuanto pudo.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca, esta estaba silenciosa y no había rastros de Malfoy, ¿Sería que se había aburrido de esperarlo? Este asunto era de ambos, de lo que habían tenido y ahora salía a flote.

—¿Escuchaste el rumor, Potter?

—Se hablan muchas cosas hoy en día, ¿Específicamente de cuál hablas?

Draco bufó y tosió. Escuchó sus pasos y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Harry sabía que la conversación tenía que ser rápida porque en cualquier minuto podía aparecer cualquier persona.

Lo bueno es que Malfoy se veía bien de su resfrío.

—Sobre tú y yo.

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y yo? El rumor se esparció muy tarde porque ni siquiera estamos juntos.

—¿Sabes con lo que me encontré hoy en la mañana? —Harry no respondió—, medio Slytherin estaba sobre mí, cuestionándome el hecho de estar con Potter porque todos dan por hecho que estamos juntos.

—Estábamos —corrigió.

—Estábamos —confirmó Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Ernie nos vio, está ayudando en la enfermería. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero fui hasta tu camilla y me acosté a tu lado, madame Pomfrey me despertó y me hizo salir de ahí. Tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

—No lo hice en ese momento, pero… sabía que habías estado ahí —tragó saliva—. Creo que lo mejor será estar separados o intentar…

Las palabras murieron.

Harry, el valiente Gryffindor, tomó la decisión por ambos.

Silenció a Draco con un beso, un beso que fue completamente correspondido.

Manos recorrieron cintura y rostro, como si se estuvieran reconociendo. Habían estado solo días separados, pero a ambos les pareció una eternidad.

—No tengas miedo, Draco. Te quiero y no quiero que esto termine aquí, no quiero que lo nuestro sea solo un rumor. Quiero salir de aquí contigo de la mano.

Los ojos grises se agrandaron ante tal confesión, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo nuevamente.

Había terminado a Harry con excusas vagas y básicas.

Tenía tanto miedo de salir lastimado, de confiar y ser traicionado, pero… Harry no sería capaz de hacerle eso.

—¿Sabías que la mayoría de los rumores que circulan en Hogwarts son ciertos?

Jamás había visto a Harry tan aliviado y feliz.

Le dio un leve beso.

—¿Podemos ir a desayunar?

—Sí, creo que es buena idea.

Harry entrelazó sus manos y juntos caminaron hacia la salida.

Draco sentía que aún estaba delirando al verse con Harry, pero la sudorosa mano le demostraba que todo era real, eso y la sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño.

Esto no sería solo un rumor de cuchicheos o de pasillo, esto sería real, tan real como lo que Draco sentía por él. Lo que siempre había sentido.

Rumor.

Quiso bufar.

Esto sería mucho más, muchísimo más que eso.


End file.
